


(A) is for Angst

by Cryybabyy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Just absolute sadness, No one is getting a happy ending, more tags will come along, one shots, requests are open, short one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryybabyy/pseuds/Cryybabyy
Summary: There are no happy endings.





	1. save me the last dance

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to [So Close by Jon McLaughlin](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q2WHo5bGRNw) while reading!

"I would like for every gentleman to invite a lady to dance tonight's final song."

Sans reached out a hand, patiently waiting for the lady he chose to dance with to accept his invitation to accompany him on the dancefloor. The lady smiled sweetly, not hesitating to wrap her fingers around his phalanges. Even if he lacked skin, his magic still buzzed in his bones as he felt the softness and warmth of her human flesh.

As they walked side by side to the dancefloor, Sans could not help himself but stare in admiration at his partner, drinking in everything he sees. Stars above, she looked beautiful tonight, like the Gods had sent an angel down to Earth. Her dress was a stunning color of platinum white, made out of silk satin and lace. The golden flowers that decorated her hair reminded Sans of a Greek Goddess he once read in a book named, Chloris. And her smile, Stars, if her smile could kill, Sans wouldn't even be enraged if he had turned into dust.

"You're staring," She said, her voice so soft and nearly quiet, but it was enough to tear him away from his train of thoughts.

He chuckled then pouted, batting his non-existent eyelashes, "Is it such a crime?"

She snorted and playfully slapped his chest, "Shut up and dance with me already."

He rolled his eye-lights.

With no time left to lose, he gently placed a hand on her waist and hoisted the other in the air. Copying his actions, she rested her hand on his shoulder and raised her hand to meet with his. As the instruments began to play, and the lights dimmed to a more orange-golden due, the pools in her eyes still shone with life and hope, drowning him deeper into her depths.

_"You're in my arms, and all the world is calm, the music playing on for only two._   
_So close together, and when I'm with you.  
So close to feeling alive."_

His soul thumped with every second in his ribcage as he waltzes his way with her across the floor, completely forgetting about the other dancers around him.

He wondered if she could feel it too.

He wondered if her soul was beating as fast as his was.

He wondered if she knew what she was doing to him.

He wondered.

 _"A life goes by, romantic dreams must die, so I bid my goodbye, and never knew._  
_So close was waiting, waiting here with you, and now, forever I know.  
All that I wanted to hold you so close."_

As he spun her around, her back was now leaning against his chest, and he could smell the rich perfume on her exposed shoulder. It took every power in him to fight back the urge to bite her, mark her, make her his. His grip tightens on her waist, unintentionally.

So what was stopping him?

What was stopping him from confessing his undying love to her?

 _"_ _So close, to reaching that famous happy end._  
Almost believing this one's not pretend.   
And now you're beside me, and look how far we've come.   
So far we are, so close."

Was it because he was a monster? No, she didn't care what race he is. She was never the one to judge or to be rude. She was always kind and caring. Too caring.

Was it because he was too scared? Maybe. Sans had never been into a proper relationship. Mostly flings here and there, nothing ever serious before.

Or maybe it was because of that ring on your finger.

_"_ _Oh, how could I face the faceless days, if I should lose you now."_

He spun her around again, her skirt twirling underneath her. Their bodies closer as ever before. She bit her lip unconsciously as she stared into his eye-lights. Stars, he wanted to kiss them so much.

_"We're so close to reaching that famous happy end, almost believing this one's not pretend._ _Let's go on dreaming, for we know we are."_

As the music picked up the pace, their strides became longer and sharper. The song was coming close to an end. He could feel his soul dying when your touch hindered loose. But it is what it is.

She’s married now, today was her wedding, and there was nothing he could do about it.  

_"So close, so close, and still so far."_


	2. and then the phone rang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His dream felt surreal.

**9:15 pm.**

Time felt too slow for Sans' liking. It was if Life was giving him the finger, twirling it and whispering the loving words of 'fuck you'. 

He had been pacing back and forth in the living room, sweating like a whore in church. He wouldn't stop glancing at the clock that hung above the TV to his phone with its screen facing upwards on the coffee table. 

Whenever it would chime, he would pounce at it, praying to the Stars it had something to do with you. 

And when it isn't, his impatientness would increase higher, his anxiety would worsen, and guilt would only hit him twice as hard, remembering him that he was the reason you were in the hospital, your soul suspending on a string of a spider's web.

"Argh!" He roared, his fist charging at the brick walls. He ignored the pain shooting through his bones and continued to take his anger out, leaving deep holes through concrete and clay, although it wasn't enough for his satisfaction.

Activating his magic, he summoned a sharp bone in his hand. Like a kid with a tantrum, he began to swing his weapon vigorously, bashing everything he sees in sight. 

He kicked the TV off the table, hammering the screen into fragments. 

The bookshelf toppled with a loud thud, books, magazines and comics scattering across the floor. 

Using the sharp end of the bone, he shredded the sofa, the cushions, and the paintings. 

It went on for a while till there was nothing left he could destroy, all, but the clock and his phone on the coffee table.

His anger, as well as his magic, dissolved from his body, and sleep unwelcomingly welcomed itself. 

His overuse of magic had worn him out, and now his eyes were getting heavier. 

With nowhere to sit, he plopped himself on the ground and leaned against the dismantled sofa. He reached for his phone to check for an update, nothing. 

No missed calls or unread messages. 

Cursing under his breath, he brought his thumb and index finger to massage the neck. It made him feel relaxed, just enough to unintentionally close his eye-sockets and let sleep wash over him.

**9:27 pm.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"You know it's not your fault," You said, crouching down beside Sans. He was laying down on the ground, his hands tucked underneath his skull for comfort, watching the cavern's gems sparkle high above. 

Those were the closest thing to a star in the Underground.

Echo flowers surrounded the two of you, and the smooth, streaming sound of fast water soothed you. Waterland had always been your favorite place, even if it brought a few bad memories. 

You touched the nearest echo flower, and as soft as a whisper, it repeated the last few words you said,  ** _"Not your fault."_**

"Why do you say that?" Sans asked. You turned your head to find him boring his eyes onto you. You sat down in a more comfortable position rather than having your legs to cramp from squatting. 

You rolled over onto your stomach, folding your arm to rest your head as a pillow. You looked over to your loving boyfriend and smiled. 

He was still waiting for an answer.

"Because it just isn't," You said. "You were mad, and I understand that. And I was glad that you did because it showed that you cared."

"But I scared you! I made you cry!" He suddenly sat up, red tears prickling the corner of his eyes as he glares down at your hospital gown. "If I had better control over my anger, none of this would've happened. You wouldn't have run away. You wouldn't have crashed out off the road." His voice became weak and wavery.

You felt a lump in your throat as you gulped. You sat up and wrapped your arms around his rattling body, rubbing his back softly.

"We could've been lying in bed by now, and I will still love you even if you can't get pregnant. We could always adopt a kid, and love them as our own. Stars, we can raise all of the kids in the orphanage! But I can't lose you. You're the only one who can keep me sane from this chaotic world," He traced your jaw with his finger and tilted your chin upwards to meet his teeth for a kiss. 

It felt like the first time you've kissed him. 

Perfect, and magical. 

You sighed in content. 

"I love you," He murmured. "Please, just, come back."

Your visions blurred. As you blink, tears ran down from your cheeks to your chin, dripping down onto his red sweater. 

You held him closer like his bones were going to fall apart if you don't hug him tight enough. His arms coiled around your waist, his nasal cavity digging into your shoulder.

"I'm sorry," You cried. "I'm so, sorry, but I can't."

**_"I'm sorry- so, sorry, but I can't- I'm sorry- so, sorry, but I can't- I'm sorry- so, sorry. but I can't-"_ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sans jerked up abruptly. His body was shaking from the sudden drop in temperature in the room. Usually, his body can't feel heat or the cold, but this was something different, something supernatural, perhaps.

_**9:30 pm.** _

He had only been asleep for three minutes? How was that even possible? It felt longer than that.

But that dream though. It felt surreal. He glanced down at his hands. When he touched you, he swore he could feel your flesh squeezing him. And when he kissed you, he could feel your lips against his teeth. He sighed deeply. 

Stars, he was a mess.

Just as he was about to shut his eyes once more, the phone rang.

_Finally._

With unsteady hands, he answered the call.

 

You were announced dead at 9:27 pm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 4:17 am.  
> I am super tired, but I'm just glad I got this done with. I'm not sure about the ending, it seemed I have rushed it. Maybe I'll edit it more after I wake up :)
> 
> Stay safe! Goodnight/day.


	3. its 11:11 pm

𝐼'𝓂 𝑜𝓅𝑒𝓃 𝒻𝑜𝓇 𝒶𝓃 𝒶𝓃𝑔𝓈𝓉-𝓎 𝓇𝑒𝓆𝓊𝑒𝓈𝓉.

Keep in mind that there are  _ **n o**_  happy endings.

AUs are allowed, though there are some that I'm unfamiliar with.

I've never written smut before but  _maybe_ I'll add a  _tiny_ scene and then time skip.

I'll try to keep things in order. No promises though, the order might jumble up whoever I finish first.

Request through here or through my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/she-a-crybaby).

 

Have a wonderful day/night.  
I'll see you later :)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here's the tea, sis. 
> 
> Valentines Day was amazing- no, I didn't get roses and chocolates or got asked out- but a little birdy told me that my ex-boyfriend of a year and half that cheated on me, got cheated on. Take that, asshole! 
> 
> Sorry, I hadn't been updating lately ^^'
> 
> February has been a busy month. I've got a lot of work to do that I haven't finished and is just sitting on my desk, prom at the 28th and my birthday on the 27th! I've finally got my first car and license, and I'm not going to lie, I'm terrified of roundabouts.
> 
> Chapter seven of You Snooze, You Lose will come soon! :D

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was it? Good, bad, meh? Either way, I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Have a good day/night, everybody!
> 
> Follow me on  
>  __  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/she-a-crybaby)  
>  https://www.tumblr.com/blog/she-a-crybaby


End file.
